masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Twitch TV
Just throwing this out there to see what the community thinks. A Wikia staffer approached me with this proposal a few days ago, and I honestly have no strong feelings about it, but he asked for community input. Original message My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development Program. I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. It might fit well with streaming playthroughs of new DLC or multiplayer games. Do you think this is something the Mass Effect wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Discussion I really don't see what we could get out of this. I mean I don't think we have enough users in one area where we could do a show. Streaming games is really not an option unless someone wants to just keep watching ME3 multiplayer. I really just can't see what this could offer us to be an effective tool. We don't use the twitter account as it is. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) My brain is completely shut off right now (long day), can someone please explained in a dumb-downed way what exactly this means?--Legionwrex (talk) 19:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Do we want videos on the wiki? Bluegear93 (talk) 19:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Nooooooooooo please no. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 19:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think this means we'd be getting a channel of our own on the TwitchTV website, and some sort of functionality here that would allow us to display the videos we post there. Maybe it would be like how we have the Twitter gadget on the main page and not an invasive "videos everywhere" type of thing. Either way, I'm not too keen on the idea. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The Mass Effect Wikia having its own show...????????? wait,What ?????????????????.JediSpectre117 (talk) 21:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::The way I thought it was being proposed was that we could show ME3 related livestreams that are already happening on Twitch, whether it is single-player campaign, especially newly released DLC, or multiplayer, especially speed runs or weekend events. However, since most of the ME3 stuff I see is on Youtube rather than Twitch, I think it wouldn't be very useful (only anecdotal evidence, I know). :::If it is the way that Commdor describes it, then I definitely think it won't work. Trandra (talk) 20:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::On second read, I see that the level of involvement could be low to high, depending on what we want. I still think it would not add much value to the wiki. Trandra (talk) 20:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't see any need for this. This is a wiki, not a TV channel. SolitaryReaper (talk) 20:53, September 26, 2012 :::::I support this statement. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wow. Talk about one-sided. Well, I left him a message letting him know about the forum, so I guess give it a day or two more, allow for anyone else who wants to comment to do so, and then I'll let him know. So far, the nays are definitely winning this one. SpartHawg948 (talk) 06:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think the reason it is one sided is that most of us just really can't see a use for something like this. The ideas that were initially presented just seem like things you can get on YouTube in about 4 hours or so after release. Perhaps if he could offer some additional ideas, ones that were more fitting to Mass Effect and its gameplay style, then he probably would get a better argument. As of now, there really isn't anything that I can see from the initial message or that I could think of that we could use it for, given Mass Effect's single player gameplay style. Since the staff member who left the initial message seems to be in touch with what other wikis like ours, that feature mainly single player games, use this for, perhaps he could share what they came up with. :::::It also couldn't hurt to invite him to partake in this discussion as well to respond and address concerns. I'm not saying that he has to be here for every comment, since he is probably quite busy, but check in like once or twice a day to see what everyone seems to be saying. It couldn't hurt. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) If we need vids, we can just embed the relevant ones from our users' youtube. I see no need for this. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 06:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey All, I just wanted to let you know I completely foresaw this Twitch thing not fitting perfectly with the Mass Effect wiki, so no worries about not wanting it. That's completely understandeable. However, if you have any questions on the matter anyway or are interested in the possibility for a different wiki you work on, let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page. :Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC)